Ariel
'Ariel, '''proclaimed as the "Cosmic Prince," is a character in the '''New Timeline '''of the Astral Lineage series. His story and debut is in Soulcalibur: Cosmic Catalyst, and he returns as a unlockable character in Soulcalibur VI upon completeing Alexander's story mode. History Ariel was born in Astral Chaos, and as such, has its cosmic power flowing through is veins. As one of the sons of Arielle, he had part of the realm's core flowing through him. He ruled alongside his twin and mother through fear and massacre. During the events of ''Soulcalibur: Cosmic Catalyst, Ariel was put into a deep sleep, as he harbored Astral Chaos's core within him. Seraphina keeps him asleep while harvesting some of the realm's energy from him to keep the realm stable. Catostrophy would ensue were he to ever awaken... Soulcalibur VI He is mentioned in Alexander's story mode. He is seen at the end of the main story, waking up. Personality Ariel is a mischievous, spiteful, arrogant person. He enjoys bringing other people pain, and ruling over others. He believes combat is one of the only ways to prove honor, and despises any type of cowardly action. He is stubborn, and rarely does he listen to anyone but himself, his mother and most importantly: his brother. Unfortunately for everyone, his brother is dead. His more baser traits of anger and aggression overpower his personality quite often. More than all, Ariel thrives to be a ruler and this is very evident in his speech and actions in Cosmic Catalyst. Because of his ambitions and how he was ruled, Ariel is quite intelligent and strategic which proves to be hard for people to combat. Also that arrogance he has? It's not without reason. He's quite skilled with his power. Physical Appearance Ariel has dark brown hair and eyes. His hair is long and frames his face; his complexion is fair with freckles. He wears noble attire, sporting a vibrant red for his pants and upper arms and shoulders. His abdomen area is a mix of clothing and chainmail. He is athletically built and is the same height as Alexander, interestingly. His features are boyish and he almost looks like a young version of Giles Tadeas with a generally lighter complexion. Weapons and Skills Ariel uses a Sword and Shield, combined named as Holy Grail. Critical Edge Stage Theme Music Quotes Soulcalibur VI Relationships *Son of Arielle *Brother of Gwenael and Babette *Cousin of Alexander and Halcyon Trivia *Ariel's secondary outfit is his brother, Gwenael **Gwenael's hair is darker than Ariel's and his eyes are bluer. *Ariel is one of the few unlockable characters in Soulcalibur VI Gallery Cosmic Catalyst Soul Calibur VI Screenshot 2019.08.08 - 01.45.39.92.png Soul Calibur VI Screenshot 2019.08.08 - 01.43.03.86.png Soul Calibur VI Screenshot 2019.08.08 - 01.42.45.44.png Soul Calibur VI Screenshot 2019.08.08 - 01.40.44.40.png Soul Calibur VI Screenshot 2019.08.08 - 01.39.38.60.png Soulcalibur VI Soul Calibur VI Screenshot 2019.08.08 - 01.28.41.42.png|Screenshot from Ariel's unlock cutscene Category:NT Males Category:NT Characters Category:LightningSakura Category:Spoiler Category:Tadeas Family